


Shouldn't Be This Perfect

by KayLingLing7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Artist Marco, Crush, Drawing, Gift Fic, M/M, Roommates, Student Jean, Unrequited Love, vet Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLingLing7/pseuds/KayLingLing7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is a student studying in veterinary school, and his new roommate didn't seem that bad online, but in actual fact...</p>
<p>A story - and art - of how Jean has the most hopeless crush on the most adorable and perfect person in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't Be This Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreckledSkittles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/gifts).



> Here we go, I hope this fits with your prompt! I was just going to do a drawing but I felt like it needed something more, so I wrote a bit of a story to go with it. I hope you enjoy it!

# 

  


“Morning, Jean! Did you finish you assignment?”

When Jean came out of his room he was immediately met with the sight of his new roommate standing in front of the window in their dining area, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants slung low on his narrow hips. Paint was splattered on him, some on his cheek and the tip of his nose, more on his elbow where he undoubtedly dipped it into his paint palette. Jean could only gawk for a moment, lost in the sight. All he could really think was _fuck this dude with his fucking freckles and adorable smile and his fucking insistence to paint shirtless and that fucking work-of-art back. Seriously? He had to paint shirtless, on top of all the other awful things he did?_

It had all started a few weeks ago. All Jean had wanted was a new roommate to help share the expenses a little bit. That’s all. Not a friend, or even someone to have around for company – just another warm body to pay half the rent and use the spare bedroom. He had posted an advertisement online looking for a roommate, and when he read Marco’s profile he had seemed harmless. _Artist, 22, currently working freelance after just finishing at Trost University of Art and Culture, is looking for a place to stay. Willing to do house hold chores like laundry and grocery shopping. Has not problem with pets._

The “no problem with pets” part was the most appealing for Jean – as someone studying to become a vet, he was someone with a big heart for animals and was often taking in strays or fostering animals for the local animal shelter. He figured he could deal with art supplies everywhere if it meant his roommate would deal with animals. So he’d phoned the guy up, and a week later he had moved in. 

That had been 2 weeks ago. At first it had been fine – Jean had been busy with assignments on campus and Marco had been busy with moving in and getting used to the area, so they didn’t see each other much. Then one day Jean had come home to Marco having made a huge supper for the both of them, as a thank you for letting him move in. It had all gone downhill from there.

“Uh. Morning. Yeah, I finished it.” Jean eventually replied in an incoherent mumble, trying to keep himself from staring at his rommate’s amazing ass in those sweat pants. That ass was one of the many problems Jean faced daily.

Marco frowned in concern. “What time did you end up going to sleep?”

“Uh. Like an hour ago.”

“What! Jean, are you okay?” Marco turned away from his painting and took a few steps towards Jean in concern, a hand raised to feel Jean’s temperature.

_Oh fuck no_ , Jean thought, taking a step back with a frown. If the muscles on Marco’s back where a work of art, then his front was a fucking masterpiece. Jean didn’t need this shit so early in the morning.

The step back caused Marco to stop, his arm slowly lowering as the look of concern on his face turned into one of confusion. Jean felt a twinge of guilt at this – he wanted to keep away from the guy, but he didn’t want to _hurt_ him.

Fuck, this was too much to handle on only one hour of sleep and no coffee. He reached up and rubbed a thumb over his eyelids. “Marco?”

Marco blinked. “Um, yes?”

“Why are you not wearing a shirt?” As much as Jean doesn’t want to complain about the lack of shirt, because covering up those muscles was like putting a master sculpture under a drop sheet, it made Jean’s feelings towards Marco a lot harder to ignore.

Because that was the root of the problem. Marco was a drop-dead gorgeous, freckle-covered work of art that may as well have been sculpted by Michelangelo himself, and Jean was expected to just let him walk around barefoot and shirtless without developing any sort of lustful feelings towards him? That being besides the fact that Marco’s personality was a cut above the rest as well – he was always laughing and smiling, with the most adorable laughs and smiles, and he was really caring about other people, making sure Jean was eating properly and being extra quiet in the mornings so he wouldn’t wake Jean up after an all-nighter. He was also just so easy to talk to, even when Jean got flustered with how beautiful he was it was still easy to talk to him, and some days they would get caught for hours just bantering on about anything. 

“What? Oh!” Marco laughs sheepishly, looking down at his chest. “I, uh, almost messed some paint earlier, so I figured I’d take it off so I wouldn’t ruin yet another one of my shirts.”

“Don’t you have, like, an apron or something to wear to avoid that issue?”

“Um, well… I can’t actually find my apron…” Marco’s sheepish grin turned into embarrassed lip-biting. “I was going to look for it but I didn’t want to make a noise and wake you up. Sorry, does it bother you?”

Jean tries to think of a good reason for Marco being shirtless to bother him, and can’t think of anything. He sighs. “No, it doesn’t. It’s fine. I need coffee.”

“Oh!” Marco’s face broke out into a wide grin, looking somewhat relieved, for whatever reason. “I made you some coffee already, it’s in the kitchen. Do you want me to make you something to eat, too?”

Jean sighed. “No, it’s okay. Thanks, though.”

Jean turned towards the kitchen, and Marco followed. “No problem!” he said brightly behind Jean. “Actually, it’s probably a good thing, I didn’t realise it was this late already. I need to meet up with Mina soon.”

Jean’s stomach dropped, as it often did when he heard that name. Mina Carolina, Marco’s girlfriend – the reason Jean was so pissed off at himself for liking Marco. If it wasn’t enough that he already had a crush on his roommate, he had to have a crush on his straight roommates, who already had a girlfriend. Why did he always end up with crushes on straight guys? It happened more often than he liked to admit.

Jean tried to pretend nothing was wrong, reaching up to grab the cereal box from the top shelf in the cupboard. “Yeah? You guys got a date lined up for today?”

When Jean glanced over his shoulder he saw Marco looking at him with an odd expression on his face. Jean frowned, turning to face Marco properly, subconsciously reaching down to adjust his shirt that had ridden up a little.

Marco seemed to snap out of whatever stupor he was in, shaking his head slightly before giving a small smile as he reached for his discarded shirt over the back of one of the bar stools in the kitchen. His face had a light flush over his cheeks, partially hidden by the paint he had yet to wipe off. “Uh, we’re just going shopping for some stuff. She needs to go clothing shopping and insists I go along with her, since all my clothes are covered in paint.”

“She has a point there,” Jean grinned, as Marco put his shirt on. Marco gave him a questioning look, and Jean just gestured at his elbow, where his white shirt sleeve had dragged in the paint and was now spotted purple. 

“Fuck!” Marco exclaimed, reaching around and trying to rub at the paint off, only making it worse. 

Jean broke out into a fit of laughter, watching his roommate’s antics. As much as he wanted to hate Marco, there was no way he ever could. Not when he was this fucking perfect.


End file.
